OwnHim
by xCherryCreamx
Summary: Revenge from Rainn in a twisted away. She completely changes her looks and thoughts just to get back on Aizen for all painful nights. AizenXOC. Mature contents and occness.
1. New Girl In Town!

**This story contains complete nonsense that might not even make sense at all. DON'T FLAME me for that. I just wrote this for Rainn. By the way you might want to read my other story called "OwnHer" before reading this one. Unlike OwnHer, this isn't one shot and will have a few chapters. Sorry this was somewhat late…family shit. Rated M for mature (language, sex scene blah blah blah you know the drill). I do not own Bleach and Rainn is a real character so I cant own her either. Aizen X OC. Follow on to Chapter one.**

* * *

Waking up to a sore ass and body isn't really a joy for Rainn. For the past month, every now and than Aizen would walk in her complex without an invitation and bang her like no tomorrow. Love making is one thing but when you become really self centered and don't care much about the health of your partner, well than the pleasure of sex is only one sided. Rainn sighed as she rolled out of her bed, which was now a complete mess and the stench of sex was still lurking in the room, she dragged herself towards the window and opened it to get some fresh air. Last night was the same as other nights. He came in unexpected, banged her for an hour or two and left. It was becoming a daily routine and painful for poor Rainn even though she hated to admit it she enjoyed certain aspects of it. But enough was enough! She was going to pay Aizen a little visit and teach him about the harm of too much s… No wait! She got a better and a far more wicked idea. Sticking her head out of the window she shouted, **"I HATE YOU!"**, out loud to boost her self esteem and she marched into the washroom. A few minutes alone in the shower, trying to get off Aizen's scent she brushed her hair, did two high pigtails (Remember she is blond), got dressed in a short mini pink skirt with a pink fishnet top her pink bra visible, pink boots and pink gloves she smiled in the mirror as she looked at her rare yet cute reflection. "I knew this outfit wasn't a waste! Pink does make me look cute and blonde", she chuckled as she straightened her hair a bit and hopped out of her room just to trip on the carpet because of her tall heals. "This is going to take time to get use to"!

Peeking into the kitchen, she found everything the way she left. Great! Grimmjow hadn't been sneaking in and now that she thought of it, it had been a while since she saw the noisy bastard. Maybe out living his dreams ..no? (Read OwnHer to know what he dreams about xD) But to be caution, she had installed the latest security system on each and ever item in her house from her refrigerator to her washing machine (like Grimmjow would want to use that to wash his stinky underwear.) to her toilet. Why Toilet? Well that bastard is known to block the damn thing and it was her who had to unplug it with a dirty plunger. No wonder she went through a plunger a week. But odd there had been no sign of him. Instead she found Gin once trying to sneak in to hide his crack (xD Remember Rainn?) in her closet and also Renji was caught before he could successfully escape after recording Aizen and Rainn having sex. Yeah just what she needs, her sex tape posted on youtube or something! Once knowing that everything was all the way she had left, she grabbed a cookie from a jar and left the complex. A cookie? Well she does need to stay in character now!

She merrily walked down the street, nibbling on her cookie and working on her speech. "Ok..so no fuck, shit, manhole (xD), jackass..wait can I say jackass", she pulled out a book entitled 'How to become a lady in one week 5th edition' and flipped through the pages and went through a list of words ladies do not say. "Damn! I can't say jackass! I can't say Damn either. Or Penis or…", she closed the book and tossed it in the nearby garbage can on the corner of the street. "Screw the fuckn book", she mumbled to herself as she started to head over towards Aizen's palace thingy (forgot what its called). It wasn't easy for a human like her to get there, but Aizen had given her a special key which would take her there whenever she want without hassle.

Walking down the alley, she turned a corner and watched a couple of perverts following her. Rolling her eyes, she turned around facing them, snapping her finger. The next thing those stalkers found themselves was in a pitch dark room and nothing more, sure to drive them insane. "Serves them right!", she mumbled as she turned around and hopped back towards the abandoned alley. Holding the key in her hands, she muttered a few weird phrases as it started to get dark and cloudy. The scene around her started to vaporize and materialized into a completely new atmosphere and world (I don't watch much bleach so I don't know what its called). Rainn smiled as she stood infront of the tall palace like building and took in a deep breath just to cough it out. "Ew Smells like death. Atleast I'm at the right place", she smirked as she fixed her skirt and her hair. She looked down at her heels and sighed, hopping she wouldn't trip just as she got in.

"Well Well! Looks like God sent me an Angel", came a familiar voice as she turned her head and found Grimmjow leaning against the gate and eyeing her up and down, the hunger obvious in his eyes. It was also obvious the fool couldn't recognize her.

Rainn smiled as she walked over towards him gracefully and seductively, never really knew she could walk like this. "Hey there", she purred in his ear as she got closer and leaned into him, running her hand up and down his chest, trying to test her new temporary character.

Grimm was drooling all over her as he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, taking in her scent. He would have gotten it right away if it wasn't for the perfume blocking away Rainn's real scent of blood, beer and Aizen. "Lost?", he asked as his hands wondered all over her body.

"No dumbass. Some lookout! What would a blond girl dressed up like a prostitute do in this world? Go fuck the fuck'n GrandFisher? Jackass", she spat out, really disgust at the way he was touching her.

Grimmjow blinked in confusion, still holding onto her waist. "Rainn?", he cried realizing from her language. "Why are you dressed like a sluttie chick?".

"It's none of your information now let me go", she brought her knee between his legs and gently started to rub it against his pleasurable spot. Grim let out a soft moan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head but what he felt next was nothing one would call 'heaven'. Rainn suddenly swung her knee up, crushing his little 'wee-wee' with the impact, bring him to his knees and roll over on the ground.

"Serves you right! Jackass! Don't ever touch me like that again", she yelled, stepping on his face and smashing his nose with her heels before walking away.

"I deserved that", Grim mumbled, as blood started to ooze down his nose as he laid limp and completely paralyzed. That was when he made a vow, time to go for attractive males. Females Sting!

Rainn brushed away the wrinkles from her skirt again, thanks to Grim, and looked up at the building. Taking a deep breath, she knocked at the door, hopping Aizen wouldn't recognize her that easily. She would have to keep her language in control. She licked the side of her lips, tasting the red cherry lipstick she had on. "I WILL **OWN YOU AIZEN**! I WILL WIN", she mentally screamed to herself as excitement started to overpower her.

* * *

**WTF is her plan? Stop killing me! Next chapter comes out...lets say September 6. I have it written down, just need some finishing touches and somethings I dont like. Peace. **


	2. FailedPlan

**This story contains complete nonsense that might not even make sense at all. DON'T FLAME me for that. I just wrote this for Rainn. By the way you might want to read my other story called "OwnHer" before reading this one. Last chapter...i know it was short. Rated M for mature (language, sex scene blah blah blah you know the drill). I do not own Bleach and Rainn is a real character so I cant own her either. Aizen X OC. Chapter 2. SEX RAPE DIRTY LANGUAGE AND UM LEMONS...citric LEMONS! xD**

Summary: In Chapter 1, Rainn had a plan but here her plan fails. Well because I didnt like the idea and it wasn't going no where. But we still see her rape the shit out of him. :3 kinda. Wherever.

P.S. I forgot to mention that Rainn is carrying a small pink purse on her shoulder, just to finish up that blonde sexy bitch type of look which is all pointless as you will see.

* * *

Rainn smirked as she opened the front door and lucky for her, it was open as if he was expecting her in the first place. So inviting yet so hot. How Aizen and his dead crew managed it in here just surprised her. Well many things surprised her like how Gin was still alive from all the crack intake, or how Grimmjow's balls were still active after getting hit so many times. And finally, how Aizen was so sexually active and what sort of spell does he cast on her, making her give in so easily. Yup, looked like a place for abnormal people; the crack addict, the sex addict and well Aizen wasn't really addicted to sex or otherwise he would be fucking with other women and as far as Rainn was told, she was the only one he had ever slept with. Lies?

Luckily, she was wearing a mini skirt and a very exposed top, which helped her cool down a bit as she stepped into the large and what seemed endless hallway. Despite visiting the place many times, she was still known to get lost because of the size and complicated hallways. She was always told that the point to make the place so difficult was to make the enemies or trespassers lost and die in insanity. She found a small chill run down her back by imagining herself as one of the unfortunate souls lost forever. The weak chill was certainly short lived as she felt her body heat up again, this time the heat was more concentrated between her legs. There was a strange aura in the building, and it just started to build up as she approached Aizen's room. The heat just got worse, her legs now barely able to lift her up as if gravity was defying her body. Never did she feel so weak in her life, her heart racing so fast it felt as if it would burst right out of her chest. A few more steps left, and the pressure was getting worse, her breathing patterns completely out of rhythm as she finally fell to her knees until her eyes met a pair of feet. She looked up at the figure standing in front of her and gasped. The last thing she remembered was being dragged into the room in front.

--

Rainn being a strong woman, soon fell back into consciousness. How long she was out was a certain guess but it didn't seem too long. The entire feeling of being sucked into a hot black hole (black holes are cold xD ) was suddenly gone and her body felt a bit cooler than before as she sat up on the cold floor she was lying on. She looked up and around the room, partially dark but she could make out the pair of eyes in front sitting on top of the throne. She placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart which she was glad to hear return back to its normal pace as she finally made it too her two feet.

The pair of eyes blinked at her and snapped his fingers, the candles in the room glowing bright now, illuminating every corner of the room. She took in the surroundings first than looked back at him. Aizen! (Well it was obvious it was him, the suspense was just to add more words in my story and make it longer)

"You know trespassers are meant to perish", she heard him say as she just stood there in front of him, looking for her purse, which she happened to drop when she lost consciousness.

"Aizen! It's me..R….", she bit her lip, almost forgetting what her objective was to dress like a slut and present herself in front of him. She mentally smacked herself for being so careless and vulnerable.

"Who are you?", Aizen said as he observed her up and down from the corner of his eyes and he spun what looked like Rainn's purse around his fingers by the straps.

Rainn sighed in relief that Aizen did not recognize her and stepped forward a bit. "I'm sorry. The door was open and your little body guard outside was taking a nap so I decided to walk in myself. My name is...…Kaitlin (xD Sorry I wanna be in the story too) with a K not a C", she explained as she presented herself with a bow, trying to hid a smirk that was forming.

"Ah! Kaitlin? Lovely name. Suits you quite well the way you are dressed. State you business", he said as he continued to twirl the little purse around his finger, realizing that Rainn had a friend named Kaitlin but she was far more taller and more mature and well he didn't know much about her.

Rainn looked up, just realizing he had her purse and hoping he would not open it. "Well! I was given this address to please someone and I was thinking it must have been you?", she asked, not sure what else she was suppose to say. Working as a prostitute was harder than she had expected even if it was all an act.

Aizen stopped spinning the purse and looked up at her as if she had grabbed his interest in it. "Please me in what way?".

"Well someone has paid me to pleasure you in bed. Make love and stuff like that", she blushed a bit, not sure what a sex worker really did besides sex. Damn she should have read those dirty magazines she stole from Renji when he was masturbating in her bathroom once.

"You mean like a sex trade worker?", he asked as he looked in her eyes, those eyes never known to deceive him as they looked familiar. "Have we met before?"

"Uhm…No. No we hanvt met before", she lied as she looked at her purse in his hands. "Yes sort of like a sex trade worker, but I have already been paid so you do not have to provide me with anything".

Aizen let out a soft chuckle and tossed her purse across the room and towards the door. "Leave. I am not in the mood to play pitiful games and satisfy your hunger you slut. Besides I have work that needs to be done".

"I am not a slu-", Rainn's face steamed with anger as she watched her purse get thrown across the room and stomped her feet. But she quickly controlled her anger and walked towards the door to pick her purse up. As she did, she bent down a bit, her skirt lifting up and her pink panties perfectly exposed, a heart shaped small tattoo on her butt (temp tattoo).

Aizen rolled his eyes a bit, amused at her behavior and as much as he wanted to play with such a beauty, he had work to be done. He was acting cranky for a few days but it was because he was getting so close to his goals but yet there was something missing. He was told by the other members to leave Rainn and forget about her. She was just interfering with his success and so he hadn't seen Rainn for a week or so. And that was when he was starting to see some light of hope in his plans. Maybe Rainn was a negative factor and a distraction.

Little did Rainn know of all this as she grabbed her purse and stood up again. "You need to rest. Too much work and stress equals to an unhealthy body", she explained as she started to walk towards him again.

Suddenly the door busted open and in came a limping Grimmjow with two tampons stuffed up his nose to block the nose bleed that Reina smashed when she stepped on his face with her heels.

"An intruder!", he yelled pointing at her.

"Oh wow now you figure that out", Rainn said rolling her eyes. She looked in her bag and realized her tampons were missing and that she must have spilled them when she was dealing with Grim outside. She also realized the condom was missing which wasn't going to use but that's what the stupid guide said.

"I swear to …I am going to rape you! Rainn", Grimmjow shouted.

"Is that why you have two tampons stuffed up your nose and a condom stuck on your butt", Rainn chuckled not caring her cover up was given away. It wasn't going anywhere as it seemed and around Grimm she couldn't act like a prostitute anyways.

Grimmjow started to move around in circles on one spot like a dog chasing his tail until he tired out and got dizzy. "Shut up you bitch! Aizen let me have her".

Aizen looked up, uninterested and bored to death and waved at him, as if saying 'yes get the fuck out of here and leave me along'.

Grim grinned as he turned to face her but she was alright behind him, her arm right between his legs and gave him a sudden blow. A loud painful moan echoed in the room as Grim rolled over again, holding his little wee-wee.

"Alright Grim! You never learn. And what the fuck is up with you Aizen? Why have you been ignoring me all this time!", Rainn cried tossing the purse to the side and pulling open the ponytails. Her hair fell down across her shoulder as she started to rub off the lipstick and make up on her face.

"You think I have issues? I am not the one pretending to be the prostitute Rainn!", he said, his dull expression clearly meant he knew it was Rainn from the beginning. Otherwise he would have reacted more stunned like Grim.

"Like I said! I was worried. I havn't seen you for a while and there is something up! You have been avoiding me for a reason. And you knew it was me all this time and yet you didn't reacted the way I had expected", she screamed, trying to straighten her hair.

"I told you Rainn I am in no mood to deal with this shit. I have work to do and you are just a distraction for me. I am so close to success that I can literally feel the power running in my veins", he said emotionlessly.

"You bastard! So you are done with me?", she said, trying to push away a tear that was forming on the corner of her eyes.

"Done? Since when did I begin? It was always you who wanted me correct? Isn't that why you showed up? Hoping I would fuck you once more?", he said rolling his eyes a bit as he looked away.

"What! You were the one seducing me! You really think I like getting pounded mindlessly? Get teased and tortured sometimes? I do it because ….", she bit her lips, not sure why she did all those shameful things with him. Maybe she did enjoy them and was afraid to admit it.

A light knock came from the room and someone shouted from behind the door, "Everything is prepared for your departure".

"Departure? What? Where are you going?", she shouted, clearly wanting some answers. She thought she knew him so well but she was wrong. All this time, he would sleep with her just to relieve himself from stress and now that he was getting some hope, he avoided any sexual contact.

Aizen just ignored her as he got up from the throne and started to walk down the few steps and past her. Rainn quickly grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the wall. "Answer me damn it! What is going on?"

Having no pity on her, he grabbed her arm and loosened her grip on his shirt. "I am going for a short trip. I will be back soon though. And Rainn you are getting the wrong idea. I will come back and 'pound you mindlessly' again once I get the chance", he said trying to calm her down.

Closing her eyes, she leaned again the wall, watching him reach to open the door. A smirk formed on her lips as she closed her eyes and started to mutter some gibberish. The room went dark and started to disappear and reappear again but this time they were not in the throne room but in his bed room. He was now tied down on the bed with chains. Both his arms and legs were chained against the post of the bed.

"Rainn! What is the meaning of this?", he growled as he tried to struggle a bit but was suddenly given a small shock.

Rainn walked towards the bed and chuckled a bit. "Oh god ! This is what I had in mind from the beginning", she said as she crawled on top of him and on his stomach, looking into his eyes. "Torture you and make you feel the same way I feel. To consume you and make you mine", she purred in his ears.

Aizen shivered a bit, never seeing this dangerous and powerful side of Rainn. "Listen! This isn't funny Rainn. I have work to attend to. And if I am late than I will loose everything".

"Aizen you have nothing to loose. Even yourself. **I own you now**", she said as she ran her finger down his chest, burning through the fabric he was wearing and exposing his chest, stomach and than his abdomen. Yes something was wrong with Rainn but this was plan B. Rape the shit out of Aizen if he refuses. Plan A failed but she was glad it didn't work. Plan B was going to be more fun.

Aizen rolled his eyes as he tried to push her off him. "Rainn! Let go of me. I don't have much time".

"Or else what? You'll release yourself on my face?", she laughed as she laid on him and started to lick along his chest, around his deep muscles, making a detailed map of his body.

"Release myself on…they only do that in porn you know?", he said as he yanked his chained arms, giving him another shock.

"Hey stop! I don't want to be rapping a fried potato", she said as she started to move her fingers down his stomach and over his abdomen.

Her fingers felt cold against his skin as he tried to push away a moan. "Rape me? You don't even know what that means".

"Yes I do! Rape you! You don't want sex at the moment because you are busy! Right? So I will be taking you against your will", she said as she pushed her hands in his pants, feeling something hard rub against her hands. "And you said you were too busy for this", she smirked with glitter of success shining in her eyes.

"That only works for guys--ahh", he moaned as his hips bucked up in the air. "Rainn! Let go! I cant do this now. They will leave without me".

"Who will?", she asked as she ran her hand up and down his length, feeling the muscle start to vibrate in her hands. "Tell me Aitan (Rainn calls him Aitan dunno why) and I will let you leave".

Aizen pushed his head up a bit from the bed to look at her. "With the others. I have to go to the soul society and agh…".

"Well that's all I needed to know. And that can wait", she grinned, never in his life had he seen her so active and full of energy. And he knew this was more than just rape. It was too teach him a lesson about self control.

Rainn looked up at him, a little spark of pity starting to emerge from her. She closed her eyes, his cock still in her grasp as she tried to think about all those nights of mindless sex and his selfishness. Somehow, the anger boiled back into her as she gave a sudden tug on his cock.

Aizen felt a sudden pain stem up in his core as he bucked up his hips in the air. Rainn chuckled as she grabbed and pushed him back down on the bed. "Now now don't get too excited", she said as she started to slip off his pants and tore them off him seeing how the chains were going to make it hard to push them off.

Never in her life did she expect to get this far. Aizen laying naked in front of her and chained down, lost of his freedom whereas here she was still all dressed and torturing him. "I should take a picture later", she said with a smirk and wrapped her hands around his cock again. It felt even harder than before as she ran her hand up and down along his length and with her other hand teased his balls, where the evil demons were born (xD). Aizen's heart started to race as his hips moved against his wills and pushed up into her hands to make more contact with something. He wanted this to end soon so he could go do his business. But Rainn pulled her hands back and away, now nothing touching him as he growled. "No no! Slowly!", she whispered and pinched the tip.

"Rainn- Please! Get this over with", he moaned, never in his life expected to beg for a girl, and the girl being Rainn.

"Ah! Your moans and begging are like music to my ears", she teased as she completely let go of his tense organ, snapped his fingers to unchain one of his arms. She grabbed two of his fingers and stuffed them in her mouth as she started to suck on them slowly and made a fake moan sound once or twice.

Aizen's face was red in both rage and embarrassment as he felt helpless under her. He watched her suck on his fingers, the sight making his organ even more excited.

"What?", she said as she continued to suck on them. "Is there something else you want me to suck on?", she asked innocently.

Aizen looked away and nodded, not wanting to give in. But his body was betraying him and his hips bolted up again, sending his cock up in the air and towards her face.

Rainn grinned as she pulled his fingers out her mouth and pushed her head down between his legs. The next thing Aizen felt was something warm and wet wrap around his cock. He looked down and found Rainn and completely taken him in her mouth and was wiggling her tongue around inside trying to find the right point. His hand immediately fell on top of Rainn's head, grabbing her hair as he bucked his hips up making her gag a bit. She chocked but her throat muscles started to relax a bit as she found a rhythm and followed it.

This continued for a while as Aizen stroked her hair gently and she sucked the life out of him. After a moment or so, his body twitched and Rainn could feel him start to tense up a bit and feel the contractions in her mouth. This was her sign as she moved her head back and pulled him out of her mouth, not giving him the finish release.

Aizen growled, shooting a death glare in her direction. "What was that for?", he asked as he took his free arm in his advantage and started to stroke and pump himself to relieve himself and finish what she started.

Quickly grabbing Aizen's arm, she pushed it back and chained it into its position again. "No no! Bad! What am I for?"

"Well than do it?", he screamed, pushing his hips up and rubbing it against her body to make whatever contact he could make.

Rainn rolled her eyes and smacked him in the stomach playfully. "NO! Self control. Besides now you know how it feels", she smirked in success. "Do you want me to chain your hips too?".

Aizen didn't answer that as it was enough torture he could handle from her. He just wanted a release and was that a lot to ask? (yes )

Rainn continued to play with his cock, stroking it gently and just when he was at the verge to release, she would pull back again. His balls were starting to turn a bit blue-ish from all the build up but Rainn didn't care. She did it three or four times until she heard Aizen scream in insanity. "ALRIGHT! You BITCH! I get it! I realize what your trying to tell me here. AND I AM FUKN SORRY! PLEASE!!", he begged, his stomach now twisting in several knots and his body sending painful stabs up his spine.

Rainn was satisfied with it all even if he didn't mean it. She nodded and started to stripe down herself, but she was still wearing her pink bra. Grabbing his cock in place, she slowly sat on top, pushing him inside her, feeling the swallow membrane rub against her soft walls from the inside. Soon, she began to ride him as she bounced up and down, Aizen responding back as he pushed his hips in the same rhythm as her. It didn't take long but because of all the previous foreplay, he was ready as it was and released instantly inside her. It was a long yet worthwhile release as his orgasm went on for a while, relieving him from all the stress that she had build up in him.

"Feels good doesn't it?", she said still riding on him, not wanting to stop until she had satisfied herself.

"Let me go nowww ahh", he said panting, his orgasm still in effect, some of his seed now spilling/leaking out from her because of how much he was giving out.

Ignoring his plead, she continued to **own him**, and this continued for another second or two until she too reached her point and fell back down on him, her inside walls contracting around him.

"Are we done yett…agh", he said as he let out another round of release inside her, completely saturating her.

"I'm don't. But it sounds like your not", she chuckled as she just sat there, her head resting on his chest letting him finish.

"It's all your fault. Never in my life did I get so much …agh! Your going to make me sterile eventually you little Bitch", he panted, so soar and tired to move a muscle.

"Well I was teaching you a lesson. Don't mess with me k?", she mumbled, her head buried in his chest.

"Hey you're my whore. I can do whatever I want", he said, his chained arms and legs now free as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I hate when you ignore me!"

"I wasn't ignoring you. I am a busy person".

"Whatever bitch. This is the last time you'll ever get sex from me", she sighed.

"Hello! I'm the dude with the penis. I can get it from you whenever I want. I just needed a break".

"Hello! You're a dude! Dude's are horny and they don't need a break!".

"True! But I …hey where you going?", he asked, seeing her start to move up and away from his grasp.

"Hmph! You go do that business of yours. I will go find someone else who really loves me", she said as she cleaned off some of the cum on her legs with his ripped shirt.

"No you cant do that, **I own you**!"

"NO! Today **I was the one who owned you**. I'm the one who chained you down, tortured you to insanity and raped you until you were begging".

"I wasn't begging!", he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Pfft! Yes! I recorded the entire voice conversation", she said as she pulled out a tape recorder from under the bed. "I'll give it to Kaitlin. I'm sure she will make good money out of it".

"No you are not!", he reached for her arm and pulled her back on the bed.

"Ow! Your being Aizen again", she smiled and poked his chest. "Missed him".

"He was busy".

"No he wasn't", she said as she looked away, trying to hide the tears. "Gin told me that some of the members told you to forget about me as I was a big distraction".

"Yes true", he said, feeling guilt stab him on the head. "But like you said, I'm a dude. I have testosterones to deal with so I would never leave you".

Rainn rolled her eyes and pushed him back a bit. "Ya ya! Typical male", she smiled.

"Alright round two, where **I re-own you!**", he said and ripped of the bra she never took off.

"Nuu!! Aitan ish going to rape Rainn!", she chuckled, happy everything was back to normal. The next few hours were busy for those two. Aizen forgot about the trip and Rainn didn't even care that Aizen didn't learn anything from all this as he was back to fucking her mindlessly. Oh well! Males will be males.Aizen will be …Aizen? O.o

* * *

Alright...done...no more AizenXRainn seeing how Rainn found a new addiction. :3 Comment but no flames. This was only meant for Rainn to leave but im happy other people are reading too seeing how i got 250 hits on 'OwnHer'. Finally story for now as I have school. Byez


End file.
